


A better life somewhere else

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Bilbo is sweet, F/M, Fluff, Kili and reader have twins, Lord of the Rings, Reader Insert, The Hobbit - Freeform, do not copy to another site, mentions of Kili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Could you do a request where Kili and dwarf reader have a set of twins but Kili died in the Battle of Five and Reader sends the infants to Bilbo since she’s going to join the battle at Moira?





	A better life somewhere else

You had one week left with yours and Kili's two infants before the battle for the Mines of Moria and you had nearly spent the entire week searching for someone who would be able to raise and look after your children if the worst were to happen to you while you were fighting in the mines. The trouble, however, is that you barely trusted anyone around you and most of the people that you do trust were going to be fighting with you in the mines.

You had been so close to giving up on finding someone that you trusted fully to look after them when a thought came to mind in the middle of the night. "Kili trusted Bilbo." He trusted Bilbo with his life, if that was good enough for your late boyfriend then it is good enough for you - who else would be better suited for looking after your children in case something was to go array than the master burglar with the heart of gold?

It's not like Bilbo is a complete stranger either, he had sent you a letter that one of the remaining company members had given to you telling you about how sorry he was for your loss and you had went to a couple of company gatherings with the others a couple of times and he had been sweet to you, he'd even met your kids once, when they were a lot younger, but he seemed to adore them and they seemed to have taken a liking to him as well.

So with that thought in mind you had decided to travel all the way to the Shire. It had been long and more than a little tiring, but as you stepped through the gate that leads up the small path to the little hobbit hole, surrounded by beautiful flowers and tall trees and lovely little bushes that held a variety of flowers and berries you couldn't help but let out a deep sigh of contentment, holding onto your two little children as tightly as you could, you made your way up the path and stopped at the circular dark green door, the mark that Gandalf had put on the door is now long since gone, but you knew that you are in the right place.

Shifting the two infants who are a little more than tired in your arms you reached out and knocked on the hard wooden door as loudly as you could. There was a small commotion that came from within the little hobbit hole, followed by a "do not knock again. I am on my way!" In the most sour voice that you have ever heard someone talk in, you let out a small breathy laugh.

A couple of minutes later, combined with a sentence that mainly consisted of complaining and the odd swear word the door opened quickly and Bilbo stood in front of you, his look of annoyance slowly shifting to that of surprise. "[Y/N]? What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice a lot softer than it was previously as he traversed through his home.

You offered a small smile towards your friendly acquaintance. You were nervous to ask for his help, but he was the only that you felt like you could trust, sure you could leave them with your family but then they'd never get to travel or have a decent childhood without moving around and they'd never be able to play in vast fields filled with poppies and buttercups and various other wild flowers. "Kili trusted you," you started quietly, your voice slightly shaky at the mention of your late boyfriend - the wounds were still fresh for you.

Bilbo nodded his head, his tongue darting out between his lips as he stepped aside, making a small gesture that ushered you into is home, you took your time to step through, giving Bilbo a nod of your head as you ducked in, the door closed softly behind you. A small clapping sound came from behind you "lets get you some tea," he told you, gently patting your arm as he skirted around you, motioning for you to follow him and you did, silently for a while.

"What brings you to this corner of the Shire?" Bilbo asked you once again upon realising that you did not continue earlier.

"I am going to fight in the Mines of Moria soon," you stated, your voice somber as you followed him through his home that felt a little like an underground rabbit warren. Bilbo paused and stood in his spot just in the dinging room that he had been leading you too before turning on the balls of his feet to look at you with a hand raised, all but his index finger curled into the palm of his hand.

"You can't go," he said to you quickly in protest, shaking his head as a sour look once again shadowed his features. He span back around and wandered into the dining room and over to the tea pot that sat on the table, the tea brewing away inside the shiny white shell. "Kili wouldn't want you too, especially since you have your children to look after." He pulled a chair out for you before sitting on the chair that is beside the on that he pulled out for you.

You pressed your lips together into a thin line and sat down as relief flooded through you, you could finally sit your children on your lap and have your feet off the floor for a moment. "I have to do this Bilbo," you told him without looking up from your children, this maybe be the very last time you get to see them and it was starting to make your heart ache.

"What would happen to your children if something were to happen to you while you're in the mines?" He questioned, looking up at you through his lashes as he poured a piping hot cup of tea for you.

"That's why I am here. I would like it if you could take care of them and if something were to happen to me, if I don't come to collect them... I'd like it if you could raise them for me." Bilbo's cheeks puffed out at the words that came from you, staring at the pot of tea in his hands. You knew that it was a lot to ask of him and you felt bad for asking him, but you trusted him.

"I'd love to do that for you and Kili," he reassured you, putting the pot onto the oak table, his hand reached out and gently pat your arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "But I have to know... Is there anyway that I can talk you out of going?" Concern dripping in his voice.

"No." You shake your head quietly, "I have to do this, Bilbo... Kili isn't here and they need everyone they can get. My mind is already made up."


End file.
